A Pirates Love
by crimsonbeauty08
Summary: Audrina sails the seas with her mother as her first mate. What happens when she finds her father and finds love with his friend? Will her father approve?
1. Intro!

Many people know my father, he is as almost as famous as Captain Jack Sparrow but not quit.

My father is Captain Barbossa and I haven't seen him for years. I bet you're wondering who I am, aren't you.

My name is Audrina Grace Barbossa. I'm 24 years old and I'm the Captain of my own ship. My mother travels with me, she's my first mate.

Many people say I look like her with waist long black hair and light green eyes almost a grey color. Since I'm a pirate my skin is very tan and I love it. I stand about 5'6 and have a pretty toned body with C boobs and a nice bubble butt. I sometimes hate it because I get my butt grabbed a lot.

Well let's get started with the story now!


	2. We Meet Again

The sun disappeared as I stared out at the open sea, I sighed and made my way to the kitchen were my crew was eating and getting drunk. Once I entered the room all I smelled was rum, I noticed my mother playing cards with a couple of the crew members. _I just wis e could be ere to sare tis wit us. I miss you so much da_, I grabbed a bottle of rum and took a big swig.

"Sweetheart come join the game ere" my mother's soft voice called out to me. I smiled and nodded before joining them in a game of cards. We played till we were all piss drunk then I stumbled back to my cabin to get a goods nights rest. This was what usually happened at nights, it's what us pirates do best; lie, cheat, steal, drink rum and fight. Don't get me wrong I love this life but I know something is missing, hopefully I'll find out what it is sometime soon.

The sun shine in threw my window and blinded me, "Bloody ell" I groaned and got out of bed. I threw on my usual attire, which was tight brown shorts that went to my mid thigh, some brown boots that went to my mid shin and a cream colored corset top along with my belt that held my pistol and swords. I brushed my hair and stuck it into a tight ponytail then put my captains' hat on. I could here the crew rushing around, which meant my mother was probley giving orders.

The door to my room burst open and there stood one of my crew members, "Cap'n were under attack". _Who te fuck would attack at tis time during te day?_

"Get the crew ready. We'll be fight'n soon" I told the crew member. He nodded and ran back up to the deck. I closed my door and walked up to the deck. Indeed a navy ship was heading our way but another thing was that there was another ship in the distance. I grabbed a telescope out of man's hands and looked. _Just great the Black Pearl is head'n tis way_.

"We ave yet another ship head'n this way. It seems to be the Black Pearl" I yelled to the crew. Most of the crew stood on deck ready to fight while the others went to set up and fire the cannons. Our first target was the naval ship since it was closest.

"FIRE!" I yelled and the sound of cannons being shot erupted threw the skies.

"Take no prisoners men as they will for us" I smirked. My crew smirked back as they grabbed ropes and swung over to the other ship. Some of the navy men swung over to my ship so I began to fight then along side my mother. I dodged a sword and slit the guys' throat before moving on to the next man. The Black Pearl got to our other side and watched the battle. I heard my mother gasp and I turned to see her staring at someone on the Black Pearl.

"Mother watch out" I yelled and ran to her side. I cut off the guys head before he could stab my mother.

"What is it?" I asked her while keeping an eye out for other men.

"You're father. He's on the Black Pearl" I looked and indeed he was. My mouth dropped and everything else went into slow motion. My mother swung over to where he was and hugged him, he held her as she cried into his chest.

"Cap'n…Cap'n?" I was brought out of my trance and looked at the man.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We've defeated the army. What now?" he asked.

I smiled, "Search for anyting tha is wort our wild then sink te ship". He smiled and nodded before going to tell the other crew members the order. Some of the crew cleaned up the dead bodies and threw them in the sea. I went to the helm and looked out at the sea; I couldn't believe he was alive. _All these years I thought he was dead and he's not. He hasn't even tried looking for us. Shows how much he cares and my mother just runs to him and hugs him. Why would she after all these years?_

"Audrina?...Audrina look at me now" my father said to me from behind me.

I turned and glared at him "why are ye all caring now? Ye never even looked for us. All these years I thought ye were dead".

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I was busy trying to sort out my life. I've missed ye and ye mother so much. It killed me to not see ye grow up into the beautiful woman ye are now. Once I found out that ye became a pirate with ye mother I was excited. I had Jack search for ye and now I've finally found ye. Audrina please don't be mad at me, please". I looked into his eyes and noticed tears falling from them. It brought tears to my own eyes to see him cry.

"Da" I ran and hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around.

"My baby girl" he cooed in my ear "I'm never leaving ye and ye mother's side again". He put me down and looked me in the eyes.

"I love ye da" I smiled.

He smiled back, "I love ye too baby girl… come I ave some people I wan ye to meet". I followed him over the gang plank to the Black Pearl. We stopped in front of its crew, who were all eyeing me.

"Everyone I would like ye to meet Cap'n Audrina…my daughter" my father looked so proud to say that I was his daughter.

"Mate I didn't' know ye had a daughter" a man with long brown dreads and kohl under his chocolate eyes stated.

"Yes Jack I do" my father smiled at me.

The man named Jack walked up to me and stuck out his hand "Captain Jack Sparrow, love"

I shook his hand "Captain Audrina Barbossa. Nice to meet ye".

He kissed my hand which made me blush, "The pleasure is all mine". He winked at me before backing away. I've never blushed before; it's totally weird to me.

My father cleared his throat and I looked at him, "Why don't ye and ye crew meet us at Tortuga? Well be right behind ye".

I nodded and turned to my crew "Get the sails ready men. We're sailin for Tortuga". They cheered with happiness before setting off to work. My mother and I walked across the gang plank; I instantly went to the helm and took a hold of the wheel and made way towards Tortuga.


End file.
